Web services are becoming an integral part of many application servers, with an importance that can rival HTTP or RMI stacks. Java standards for Web Services are being developed through the Java Community Process. Presently, there is no complete and easy to use model for developing and deploying Web services. Further, when developing Web services, it is necessary for the developer to fully understand the complicated Web Service Definition Language (WSDL). The need to learn yet another complicated language is undesirable to many developers.